el ocaso de un amor
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: otra pequeña historia de mittens y bolt


El ocaso de un amor

Una tarde como cualquier otra, en un lejano campo en las afueras de los Angeles, un perro y una gata se divertian de lo lindo juntos. Ellos eran nuestros viejos amigos Bolt y Mittens.

Bolt.- Vamos negra, trata de ladrar mas fuerte!  
Mittens.-Oye orejon calmado, bien sabemos que esto no es lo mio.  
Bolt.-Vamos, no es tan dificil! Solo tienes que respirar hondo y ladrar asi: "Guau,guau,guau"

Sus ladridos eran bien fuertes, resonaban por todo el campo, aun a pesar del engaño del "superladrido"  
Bolt habia desarrollado uno propio muy bien.

Mittens.- Bolt basta! No lo hagas tan cerca de mi! Me aturden.  
Bolt.- Lo siento, es mi naturaleza.  
Mittens.- Si claro por supuesto.-replico con sarcasmo.  
Bolt.- Oye! Por que no me presumes un supermaullido tuyo.  
Mittens.- Nah...te voy a hacer sentir menos cachorro.  
Bolt.- A ver asustame negra!.- Y a continuacion se acomoda en el suelo para comtemplarla.  
Mittens se le queda mirando a Bolt, algo nerviosa le replica.

Mittens.- Tu primero!  
Bolt.- Que?! Maullar yo! Debes estar bromeando negra!  
Mittens.- Orale Bolt, yo ya te ladre hace rato. Ahora te toca a ti complacer mi caprichito, no?  
Bolt.- Esta bien negra, ademas que chiste tiene maullar!  
Mittens.- Intentalo.

Mittens penso "Je, siempre termina haciendo lo que yo le digo" y sonrio maliciosamente.

Asi el perro se levanto del suelo, aspiro profundo y...

Bolt.- Guauau!  
Mittens.- Puedes decirme que rayos fue eso?  
Bolt.- Pues lo intente, pero no me salio.  
Mittens.- Intentalo de nuevo narizon!  
Bolt.- Guauau!.- Y volteo a ver a Mittens, a quien le sonrio nerviosamente.  
Mittens.- Nuevamente otro fracaso mas Bolt!  
Bolt.- Oye! No es sencillo.  
Mittens.- Y bonitamente yo si tengo que ladrar bien verdad?  
Bolt.- Grrr. tu sabes como odio cuando me hablas con esa "logica aplastante" tuya.  
Mittens.- Por algo soy tu mujer o no?  
Bolt.- La misma de la que me enamore.

Y a continuacion Mittens se le abalanzo y tumbo a Bolt panza arriba y se le recosto en su duro abdomen. La noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos, quienes al parecer ignoraban. Bolt quedo con la cabeza descansando en el suelo y mirando el cielo. De repente en su campo de vision se dibujo la silueta de Mittens, quien lo miraba a el.

Bolt.- Es bellisimo!  
Mittens.- Que? Las estrellas o yo?.- Le sonrio.  
Bolt.- Las estrellas por supuesto!

Y entonces la gata le tapa los ojos.

Bolt.- Oye, por que haces eso?  
Mittens.- Te hace daño vernos, tus ojos estallarian al contemplar tanta hermosura de trancazo!  
Bolt.- Asi, pues preparate para esto!.- y le prende un beso a Mittens en la boca.

Ambos animales unen sus mundos por un instante de placer y amor. Finalmente Mittens rompe el beso.

Mittens.-Ah! Por que siempre tienes que hacerme eso Bolt?  
Bolt.- Hacerte que?  
Mittens.- Sorprenderme con un beso en el momento menos esperado.  
Bolt.- Que acaso te resulta molesto?  
Mittens.- Eh no, pero...Olvidalo!.- Y se echa al suelo.  
Bolt.- Oh que tien mi negra?! Ya se, lo que necesitas es algo de "accion".- Y entonces Bolt se le arrima encima pero.  
Mittens.- Bolt no! Basta! Aqui no! No seas indecente!  
Bolt.- Lo siento, pero es que la ultima vez se me hizo muy rapido y me quede con ganas.  
Mittens.- Que culpa tengo yo que tu no tuvieras aguante ?.- con sarcasmo.  
Bolt.- Grrr! Eso me dolio negra(vacilando), ademas no estaba concentrado.  
Mittens.- Pues si quieres que recobre la confianza en ti, tendras que hacer meritos, heroe!  
Bolt.- Que condenada eres negra, como me fascina cuando me la dejas ir toda!  
Mittens.- Miau!

Despuecito los 2 se echaron en el cesped del campo y cierran sus ojos. Permanecen callados como unos 5 minutos hasta que...

Mittens.- Oye Bolt, estas dormido?  
No hay respuesta.  
Mittens.- Bolt! Amor mio, estas ahi?  
Sigue sin responder.  
Mittens alza la voz.- BOLT!  
Bolt.- Que, como cuando, donde!  
Mittens.- Tranquilo, solamente queria despertarte.  
Bolt.- Y para que?.- Y de nuevo volvio a cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza al suelo.  
Mittens.- Bolt, se que sonara tonto, pero realmente eres feliz y dichoso conmigo? Es decir a mi lado?  
Bolt.- Claro que si!  
Mittens.- Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de.  
Bolt.- No me iria, no te cambiaria y no te abandonaria de nuevo, por nada del mundo Mittens!.- Terminando de decir esto el perro se echa de lado dandole la espalda.  
Mittens.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Que mi negra!  
Mittens.- Me amas?  
Bolt.- Asi es Mittens!  
Mittens.- Pero me amas mas que a Penny?!

Bolt permanecio callado, no respondio de inmediato como las anteriores veces.

Bolt.- Eh yo este jamas me habias preguntado algo asi!  
Mittens.- Lo se! pero es que necesito saberlo!

Y entonces el perro se voltea nuevamente hacia ella y la mira, toma una bocanada de aire y le dice la verdad de verdades.

Bolt.- Ahm! Mira Penny ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazon, ella me crio desde que era un cachorrito...Pero yo realmente halle al amor de mi vida contigo Mittens y no hay fuerza alguna en el mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer.

Y con estas palabras, la mato.

Mittens.- Snif! Gracias Bolt!.- Con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y ambos volvieron a echarse al suelo cuando...

Mittens.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si!  
Mittens.- Aun quieres hacerlo?

Bolt gira su cabeza hacia Mittens y le sonrie, y ella tambien a el.

"La tengo" penso en su cabeza.

FIN


End file.
